


ZenxMC Good Ending Continued

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Good Ending Continued Series [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction ZenxMC, zenxmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Zen and MC have revealed their relationship to the world and the truth about Echo Girl's claims; however, there are still many loose ends in this relationship. How will the fans react? Where has V disappeared to? What will their future together be like and what struggles will they face?





	1. Sensational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC have become a major sensation all in the span of one moment.

***Welcome to the beginning of ZenxMC Good Ending Continued. Find out about hidden scenes on my website using the link at the end of the chapter. ~Let’s Connect! FFC***

Cameras were flashing everywhere as Zen pulled me into his arms for a kiss. Even though it wasn’t our first, my heart still fluttered wildly in my chest as his soft lifts met mine. He tasted a little like cigarettes, but underneath that taste was a clean and crisp flavor – like a breath of fresh air as he stole my breath with his sweet lips. Zen broke away with a smile and a wink. “Let Jumin try and say that wasn’t sensational.”

Jaehee appeared behind Zen and began to usher us off the the platform and backstage. “It’s time to officially start the party, you two.” She seemed to have a rather worried look on her face. “I am not sure how the fan club will take the news of your relationship, Zen, but it is not my business. I just hope for your sake that they take it well.”

“Thank you for your concern, Jaehee.” I looked up at my handsome boyfriend, too handsome for his own good, and he smiled down at me. “But I think Zen is choosing his own path.”

“Any of my fans who don’t approve of me being with the woman I love don’t see me for my talent anyway.” Zen had come to that conclusion on his own, even though I had been thinking it for days. “My cutie and I belong together.” That had my heart jumping in my chest, even though he’d told me so before. “I will become a famous musical actor with her by my side.”

“Oh Zenny!” I wrapped my arms around him tightly only to hear Jumin’s voice interrupting. “Could you keep the PDA to a minimum. It is highly unnecessary to show off this way when you aren’t in front of the cameras.”

Zen rolled his eyes, those beautiful ruby eyes, before he responded. “It’s not just about doing it for the cameras, Jumin. Although…MC,” My albino knight looked at me with concern in his eyes and blush on his face, “If you aren’t careful my…”

“Beast might unleash?” That was Yoosung’s voice. “What does that even really mean? I mean, I know what it means, but…” Yoosung’s voice trailed off as Seven pulled on his pants from below on the floor. I hadn’t noticed the redhead earlier, but here he was backstage surrounded by several computers and what seemed to me to be hundreds of cords.

“I can tell you later.” Seven’s face split into a huge grin before his computer started beeping at him and he went back to typing with one hand on either computer. Yoosung pouted. “You’re just going to tease me.”

Jumin frowned and fixed his cuff links. “I think that’s enough socializing backstage. Zen, I would recommend that you and MC go dance and mingle with the guests. The more networking you do here, the more well-known you will become. It will also help the bottom line for the cat-food line.” He was business like as ever.

Zen wrapped an arm around my shoulders before leading me past Jumin and away from backstage. “Yeah, yeah, always worrying about the bottom line.” He sniffed, but there was definitely a smile behind his grumbling. However, he completely ignored Seven as he walked past, probably still angry with him about the whole security breach that had happened in the first place.

When we reached the dance floor, I was surprised to find that all eyes were on us. Zen leaned to whisper in my ear, sending a small shiver of heat through me. “I’m sorry, babe, but I think you’re going to have to get used to the stares.” He gave me the sweetest of smiles, and I couldn’t help but to melt on the spot. “As long as I’m with my Zenny, everything will be fine.”

Zen smiled even wider at that and took my hand, placing his other hand on my waist to dance with me as the music started. “My cutie really knows how to make me melt.”

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.” Being with Zen like this was a dream come true. I had already met him before the party, we had even slept in the same bed the night before, much to Zen’s struggle, but the more time I spent with him, the deeper I fell in love. He was an excellent dancer, and I knew so very little, but he led me easily through the steps, helping me to move as though I had been ballroom dancing my whole life. “You’re so amazing, babe!” Zen praised me even as he twirled me under his arm.

The reporters had been sent home following the press conference, but there were still a few of the guests snapping photos with their phones. It really would take some adjusting to have such a handsome boyfriend, and one growing so quickly in popularity that this would probably be a daily part of life. By the time the night was over, we still hadn’t seen V, even after the auction of his photographs.

Zen seemed on edge as the party came to an end and we started to clean up. “V…How could he just leave like that without saying anything? He said he would be here. Seven said he came with him. I need a cigarette.”

I took his hand gently, holding it close to my heart, a blush forming on my cheeks at the intimate action. “Please, Zen…I’m sure he has his reasons. And…you know I don’t like it when you smoke. It’s no good for your health or your skin.”

His face softened almost instantly even as blush flooded his own face. He spread his fingers over my chest gently. “I’m glad this dress isn’t lower cut, but you’re still tempting the beast inside of me, MC.” A small flicker of flame passed over his eyes. Had that just been my imagination. It made me feel a little weak in the knees.

“And…what if I wanted to let the beast out?” My question had that flicker of flame appearing again, except this time it didn’t go away. Zen bent his lips to mine, stealing a slow kiss, and yet I felt the hunger behind it as he once more stole my breath before he whispered against my lips. “I won’t do that to you here…I want this to be special for you.” My legs felt like jelly for the rest of the time it took to clean up the party space.

Thankfully, by now all of the reporters and fans/haters had left. It had been several hours since the end of the party and we were on our way home in a limo courtesy of Jumin. Zen kept stealing glances at my legs, my dress having ridden up a little as I took my seat. He shuffled uncomfortably away from me, and I nibbled at my lip.

The previous night we had been snuggled up in bed with I first saw the hint of flames in his eyes. He had told me not to worry, that he would control the beast until I was ready, but…maybe I was ready already, and it seemed to be getting more difficult for him as I saw the flickers of flame more often. My mind wandered until I was a blushing mess of my own.

It seemed like eternity before we arrived at Zen’s house. We’d decided that I would be staying with him until I was comfortable enough to stay on my own again or the attempted kidnapper issue had been completely resolved.

Zen was a perfect gentleman, coming around to open the door for me and helping me into the house as my heels had by now become incredibly uncomfortable. I leaned my hand against the wall to remove first one and then the other, only to turn around to see Zen’s eyes were flickering with that heated flame again.

“MC…” He seemed to be fighting some sort of inner struggle between keeping his gentlemanly charm, and setting himself loose. My body felt like it was heating up under his gaze. In a moment he was kissing me, pulling me close, his hand on the small of my back.

I melted into him instantly, wrapping my arms around him, my fingers finding the rat-tail of beautiful silver hair and clenching it in my fist only to have my boyfriend growl out a low warning. “Please…MC…I want you to be ready…If you don’t stop, I might not be able to help myself.”

His eyes were the same kind eyes even behind the flaming heated look he was giving me. That’s what made me sure. Zen loved me, and even as his beast he would love me. “I trust you, Zen…I’m ready.” My voice was a soft whisper, and he responded almost immediately, sweeping me up into his arms and taking me into the bedroom.

Zen laid me down on the bed as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the side revealing his tight shirt under which I could see his muscles. The ruffled neck tie was also tossed aside before he removed his shoes and socks. I watched transfixed as his muscled rippled under the tight fabric of his shirt before he was done and turned to crawl on top of me, his fiery eyes seeming to glow in the pale light of the moon through his small window.

He pressed his lips to mine, hungry and raw passion which I returned in kind. Zen hadn’t been kidding when he called himself a beast, but under that raw passion was the gentlemanly love I’d come to know. I allowed my hands to explore his chest, feeling his muscles underneath my fingertips, wanting to feel them without the fabric between us.

Zen’s kisses moved along my jaw to my neck, where he swirled his tongue over and over, making me cry out with soft whimpers and moans. I pulled on his shirt, clenching my fist in the fabric and accidentally scratching him in the process which earned me a soft growl. “I love you, MC…”

His voice was so low and yet sweet, wrapping around me and causing heat to pool low within my body. He slid his hand along my legs and up my dress, sending a trail of heat along everywhere he touched. “I want to see all of you, MC.” Zen broke away from my neck to look me in the eyes, fiery red now instead of small flickers. I moved to sit, allowing him to unzip my dress with deft fingers. He was no novice lover who fumbled, but his breath did hitch in his throat as he slid my dress away, revealing me in only my black panties.

“God, MC.” His voice was a sing-song whisper now as he took in all of my, my body flushing in embarrassment. The way he looked at me was like a wolf and his prey and yet there was reverence in his eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He murmured the words before he bent forward to taste the skin of my chest, nipping at the soft flesh in a way that had me squirming beneath him.

Zen caught my waist in his hands, holding me still. “Don’t try to run away from me, babe.” That sing-song whisper was nearly hypnotizing, and then, his tongue swirled around my nipple. My body felt like it was burning up under his ministrations as he sucked on first on and then the other. He paused to kiss me again, his tongue sweeping into my mouth and teasing around my tongue expertly before he pulled away to remove his shirt and hair tie.

His body was so perfectly illuminated in the moonlight, each muscle hyper-defined and the light bouncing from his silver hair making him seem like he was shining, dazzling me into a stupor. “Don’t get too distracted, cutie.” His voice had me meeting those flaming red eyes again, a flash of electric anticipation going through me.

He rubbed at the hard bulge I could now see clearly outlined by the moonlight. “As much as I want to bury myself in you…I’m not quite done with you yet.” If I had thought I was feeling anticipation before, now it was sizzling through my every cell. A smirk pulled at the corners of Zen’s mouth as he pulled my panties away.

Now I was fully exposed to him, and nervousness set in. I probably wasn’t anything like his former girlfriends, and maybe they were so much better than me at this. As a virgin, surely I was too inexperienced to be of any use, but the way Zen’s fiery eyes drank in my form beneath him, those worries dissipated. Excitement took the place of my nerves, I was going to be his from now on, and he would be mine.

The gentlemanly side of my boyfriend must have sensed my nervousness as he bent to kiss me once more, much more slowly this time, but with that same hunger. “You’re so very beautiful, MC. Your beauty is the only one that rivals mine.” His hand slid down my stomach before he cupped my heat, pressing upwards and applying pressure, making me arch my back with a small cry of pleasure at the shock of heat. “Even your voice is like music to me.”

Zen teased a finger along my slit, feeling how soaked I had become in such a short time before he pressed his finger inside of me, nimbly moving it and his hand in rhythm, my moans and sounds clearly making the need within him rise as well. He laid over me, his arm over my head as he softly kissed me, stealing my moans. I felt him add another finger and arched my head back, electricity now crackling between the two of us.

More than anything, I wanted more, I craved him, all of him. “Please, Zen…please…” My own voice sounded foreign to me, but I was gifted a growl in exchange for my pleading efforts. Zen bit my lower lip before he removed his fingers from my heat. I pressed my hips upwards lamenting the loss of pleasure, but the sight I saw next had me forgetting everything, nearly blanking completely.

Zen brought his fingers to his lips, licking the wetness off of them slowly, tantalizingly, in a way that made it almost impossible to think straight. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you, babe?” It was a rhetorical question as he pulled down his pants and boxers, his hard length springing forward. I groaned in response, much to Zen’s pleasure as he chuckled softly. He reached across me to the nightstand grabbing a small silver square package, ripping it, and rolling the condom on with ease.

He positioned himself over me once more, taking one of my wrists in his hands as he bit my lower lip. That gentlemanly side showed through again. “I’ll try not to hurt you…” I didn’t even really care if it would hurt anymore, my body was so hot and needy nothing else seemed to matter except having him inside of me. “I’ll be alright…Please, Zenny.”

I didn’t have to tell him twice as he pressed slowly into me, stretching me in ways I’d never experienced before. The discomfort I had expected faded quickly as I locked eyes with him. Zen kissed me deeply once more before he began to move, the rhythm at a decent pace before he picked up the speed, burying the hand above my head in my hair and pulling lightly as he bunched my hair in his fist.

“MC…You feel so perfect…” I could have said the same thing, but I couldn’t seem to speak between the moans and soft ragged gasps for air. His own groans filled the room as well accompanied with low growls as my muscles tightened around them.

Heat was building hard and fast as electricity snapped and crackled. Little waves of pleasure had me arching my back, Zen licking up my neck each time I did so, leaving behind a hot trail. Everything was like swimming in a pool of pleasure and heat that was building and wrapping around me until it felt almost unbearable.

Something rough and hard was building inside of me and it only snapped higher as Zen changed his angle, going deeper, adding the sound of skin against skin to the sounds already filling his bedroom.

“MC…babe.” Zen kissed my lips between his grunts of pleasure as he started to move harder, slowing the pace in favor of being a little more rough, but I didn’t complain, raising my hips to him and allowing him to go even deeper until he was hitting something that sent little shockwaves through me. A coil had tightened to the breaking point inside of me and I didn’t know if I could keep my sanity intact as I called out his name, pressing my hands against his back.

Zen seemed to be dealing with a coil of his own as he pressed his lips to my ear. “Let go, babe, let go.” He didn’t have to ask me twice. The coil released, sending spasms of heat and electricity through my entire being even as he thrust hard forward one last time, calling out my name in turn. The little shocks stopped slowly, Zen’s and my ragged breathing now the only sound in the room.

He kissed me again, pure soft romance before he nuzzled my cheek gently. “You’ve met the beast now, MC…Are you happy?” I could detect a little hint of nervousness in my boyfriend, but I just nuzzled against his cheek as well. “Happier than I’ve ever been…because I’m with you.”

***

Zen was pressing soft kisses to my forehead as he got out his phone, snapping a quick selfie with me in his arms. “I’m keeping this one for myself.”

I just giggled and burrowed into his chest further. “I would hope so.” We each got on our phones now, snuggled up as we looked at the recent news. “You’re trending on tripter, Zen!” I rifled through the tags to see almost everything was completely positive, except for some embarrassed posts from Echo Girl, although it looked like one of her managers had taken over the account to minimize the damage of the truth of her accusations coming out.

My boyfriend’s hand stilled in my hair and I shifted to look up at him. “What’s wrong, Zenny?” His face had gotten suddenly serious and I noticed him sending something over the messenger. “What is it?” My blood was starting to run cold.

Zen noticed my discomfort and pulled me closer, pressing another kiss to my forehead. “You’re trending in my fan club, but not all of it is good.” He clenched his jaw and rolled onto his back to rub his temple. “Apparently, you have a hate club now.”

My heart fell into my stomach. We had talked last night; we had expected some negativity from some of his less devoted fans and some of his more crazily devoted fans, but a hate club? I started to shake, dropping my phone as tears burned at my eyes. Zen noticed instantly and pulled my head into the crook of his neck. “Don’t worry, darling…Just promise me you won’t read the posts. It’ll die down in a few days, and I’m here for you.”

Check out my website for more.[ ~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Long-Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is signing with a new agency so he isn't home. He also makes a major mistake, but it still works out in his favor.

Everything was so boring without him. Even being on the messenger was boring. Every few hours he would send me a new selfie though, with a cute little caption. I’d just gotten my most recent one which said. “I’ll call you soon, babe!”

Since the cat food commercial had come out and the sensational way he announced our relationship, the director had decided that Zen needed to sign with an agency. He’d agreed and that’s why he was four hours away in another town. Zen would be back tomorrow, but I missed him now, which I suppose was a little childish of me, but he was much the same.

That’s when the messenger pinged, and my eyes widened in shock. He had sent *that* kind of picture by accident. Seven was quick to lol spam the messenger, but everyone had been online to see it. I quickly joined the online talk.

It wasn’t long before my phone was ringing, a song from one of Zen’s earliest musicals playing to let me know it was him. I don’t think I had ever picked up a phone quicker in my life. His voice instantly melted my heart after not hearing it all day. “Hey there, cutie!”

“Hi, Zenny…I miss you so much.” I sat on the bed we shared and played absentmindedly with the edge of his pillow. It had a picture of himself on it, a gift from a fan, but I loved it especially since it smelled like him. Although it would be better when he got rid of those cigarettes. He was trying, and that was enough for me for now. “What did you need to talk to me about before you sign?”

“I miss you too, babe.” His voice sounded so warm, and then it sounded like he was nibbling on his thumb a little. “Actually, I’m a little nervous to sign because they want me to hide our relationship.”

“What? Why would they want to do that?” That was concerning to me. We’d only just started dating. And what did that mean for going on dates or going to his shows?

“Well…They want to hide it until the hate club problem is taken care of. They say it’ll bring up my popularity, but you won’t be able to go out with me or come to my shows. We can still go to places like the grocery store together, but it would have to be in secret.” His voice sounded so stressed. Zen was the kind of person who wouldn’t agree to something like this lightly, but I wasn’t so incredibly confident in the idea. Still, if it would help the hate club to calm down…

A small muffled sob escaped me as I thought about what I’d read earlier that evening, and Zen was quick to catch on. “You didn’t…Babe…I told you not to read those. If I were there I would hold you…Please don’t cry. I only want to hear you happy…Or your other sounds.”

That made me laugh a little. “You’re such a beast.” Zen had a way of making me smile even when I was sad. “You should sign with the agency…I’m sure they can deal with the hate club. Then we can be together in public again. And we can always…be together alone.” The last little bit had me biting my lip. There had been no mention of my moving out of the house, so we could still be together.

“You call me a beast and then say things like that with that tone.” I heard him sigh heavily. “MC, you make this so hard on me…I can’t just let the beast out in my hotel room without you.”

“What if I wanted you to?” Now my face was completely red, but I really missed him, after all.

“Oh, Babe…You don’t know what you’re asking for…The beast might be even rougher with you when I get home.” His voice was getting low, wrapping around me in a way I was only just starting to get familiar with, but it had heat pooling low.

“You’re the one who sent me a picture like that to say you miss me.” That was true. After a small pause and hearing a ping from his phone, I heard him inhale sharply as he received a photo of my own.

“Oh, Babe…” His voice was so much lower now as I heard him shuffle around in his hotel room bed. “Show me that without your skirt on.” Zen was commanding, and that was enough to tell me that his beast was rearing its head fully.

“I’d rather show you that when you come home.” I teased him more confidently than I felt, but heard his soft gasp nonetheless.

“The beast is going to push you against the wall, babe…” That really had my heart racing. I pressed my legs together, trying to relieve the heated ache that was building there so quickly. “I want to hear your sweet sounds, babe…Make those sounds for me. Touch yourself.”

This time I wasn’t about to deny his command, slipping my hand into my skirt just as I had done for the photo I’d sent him. There was only so much relief to rubbing my hand over my already soaked panties, but I made a soft sound of relief at the contact.

“That’s right, babe…I’m going to do it too.” He rubbed his hand over the hard bulge he’d sent her a photo of earlier. Zen hadn’t really intended for it to go anywhere, more as a tease for when he got home, but this was so much better. “Don’t stop making those sounds for me.” The albino pushed his shorts down, wrapping his fingers around himself just under the head of his length, rubbing himself slowly and releasing a low groan.

I slid my hand into my panties, finding my sensitive bud and rubbing over it in a slow circle, releasing a soft gasp that was met with a chuckle from my boyfriend. His own sounds of pleasure only made me need relief more, and I rubbed again, this time not stopping, moaning louder as the more constant pleasure started to build the heat that was already pulsing through me.

With each little sound MC made, Zen gripped himself a little harder, increasing the pace of his rubbing. From time to time he’d run his hand over the head, spreading the precum there and moaning out her name and praises. “Keep going, babe…I love those sounds…”

The more I rubbed the louder I got, and the more he praised me, his own moans increasing in volume. His pitch dropped to lower growls and moans of my name. I slipped my other hand into my skirt and panties as well, pressing my fingers inside of me, leaving my phone next to me on the pillow where I could still hear him. The pillow smelled just like him, mixing his scent and his sounds until I could pretend he was here with me.

“Babe…I’m going to cum.” Zen growled, arching his back and gritting his teeth. “Cum with me babe, I’ll wait for you…” He slowed his motions just enough until her heard her response.

“Me too…Zenny, I’m cumming!” The last word nearly got cut off as fire raged through my every cell, the pleasure making me cry out his name even as he growled out mine.

It was a little while before our ragged breaths became soft pants and even longer before we started to pillow talk. “I love you, Zenny…Come home soon.”

“I will, babe. I love you so much my cutie.” My yawn cut him off, and it was like I could hear him smiling over the phone as he chuckled. “Want me to sing you to sleep?”

I pulled his pillow closer to me, wrapping my arms around it before telling him yes. Zen sang me one of the love songs from his upcoming musical, a song no one but the cast and I had ever gotten the privilege to hear. The only non cast member to hear it before it hit the stages, was me.

Zen signed on with the agency, and our new life with me staying in began. Even for Valentine’s Day we weren’t allowed to go out anywhere public. Instead he took me somewhere else, actually managing to turn it into a date! (Get yourself some Valentine’s DLC kids! Also hidden R-Rated Scene for my patrons.)

Still, more and more scandals were coming out all over the place about Zen and the leading ladies that he was starring with. That and rumors were circulating that his and my relationship wasn’t real. The hate club hadn’t died down either. Zen was starting to get more and more agitated with the agency.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Perform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen gets fed up with the agency and MC finally gets to go to her first show. Someone approached MC and invites her to a party, but Zen isn't very happy about that, and why is that?

“Yeah, well. I want my girlfriend to come to my show.” He was on the phone with the agency again. “I don’t really care about the hate club. The world should know I’m with her, and I should be able to take her out. I want the world to know she’s mine.”

Zen went silent as he paced the room, listening to their reply and getting far more irritated. “No, I am not paying you to ignore the hate club and let them run rampant. You’re getting a portion of my pay to do absolutely nothing. I want you to address it. Let them know that I won’t tolerate fans who hate my girlfriend, and she’s coming to my show tonight, or I’m cancelling our contract.”

They said something else and his hand clenched. “I am fully aware I’ll have to pay breach of contract, but I’m sure I have the money now, so how about you do as I asked instead of letting scandal after scandal pile up. And no, I don’t care that the scandals are skyrocketing my popularity. I want to gain popularity honestly with my talent not scandals.” My boyfriend was putting his foot down, and I couldn’t help but feel my heart was flying out of my chest with some mixture of pride and adoration. “That’s what I thought.” Finally, he hung up.

He came to me and picked me up off the couch, spinning me in a circle with the biggest grin on his face. “My cutie gets to see me perform tonight!” Zen set me down as I tried to recover from the way my heart was flipping wildly. I kissed him deeply, too excited to do much else.

***

The cameras were flashing at me as I entered the theater. A paparazzi member or two attempted to ask her about the hate club, I even heard a couple calls of “You can’t have Zen!” I bit my lip nervously, but Zen and his agency had made several social media posts about our relationship now, dispelling the scandals of any relationships with other women and condemning his fans who didn’t want him to be happy with me. There was already overwhelming support from most of the fan club in just a few hours, and surely the hate club would be gone soon enough.

I’d managed to purchase a single rose before I had to run to catch the taxi and make sure I got to the theater on time. One of the attendants led me to my seat towards the front of the theater and I bounced nervously around. Any second now and my first ever live viewing of one of my boyfriend’s musicals would begin.

As I sat waiting in anxious excitement, a rather tall man approached me and sat next to me, handing me a card. He had a genuinely kind face, certainly attractive, with blonde her, cropped except for his bangs that swept over his eyes. The lower portion of the back of his hair was dark brown, and he wore a rather casual outfit for the theater with a black leather jacket. “You’re Zen’s girlfriend, right?” His voice was smooth, although it had just the hint of a dark growl, possibly from smoking, he certainly smelled like a smoker.

I gave him a large smile, happy both to be recognized as well as still riding the excitement of the show that would be starting soon. “That’s right, MC, and you’re…” I checked the card. “Damon…Is there something I can do for you?” It was a little strange to be approached by a stranger, particularly one who knew of me.

“Yes ma’am.” He sat a little forward in the seat and indicated on the card a date and time for a party. “Zen and I used to be in a biker gang together, and I’m having a bit of a party, wanted to see if the two of you might want to come. We used to be pretty close back in the day.”

This man was a friend of Zen’s from his past? That sounded great. “Sure! We’ll be there. Just let me double check that he won’t have work going on.” The smirk that had been on the stranger’s face seemed to get bigger as he stood and started to walk away. “Great, sweetness, I’ll see you there.”

Just as quickly as he had showed up, he had disappeared, but I didn’t have much time to think about hat before the lights in the theater went dim and the curtain lifted. Never had I been more invested in a show in my life. My heart soared, tears fell, and the urge to dance along on the stage took over me more than once. It was so amazing, and Zen performed so well. Everything seemed so perfect, and when the bows came, his eyes searched the crowd looking for me.

My heart felt so full as his eyes met mine. When he winked at me, I suddenly remembered his rose, taking it from my lap and throwing it towards him. Cameras flashed and the crowd gasped as Zen reached out, grabbing the rose before placing it between his teeth.

***

“You were so amazing!” I ran towards my boyfriend as he exited the backstage area for personnel only. Zen’s smile was as radiant as ever and he pulled me close, planting a long and slow kiss to my lips. “It was all for you, babe.” His wink had my heart skipping a beat as I hugged him tightly. All for me? He was such a romantic.

Zen produced the rose I had thrown to him with a wink. “My babe gave me the best applause I’ve ever received, especially with this gift.” He had me blushing so hard I thought surely my face was on fire, but he just gave me another kiss.

After he pulled away from me and went to take my hand, I remembered the party invitation from earlier. I showed him the card in my hand with a small ecstatic jump. “We’ve been invited to a party by your old friend Damon. He said you were in the biker gang together. I told him we would go if you can make it; I’m really excited.”

My boyfriend seemed to freeze for a moment. “Oh…” Something seemed to be a little off as he looked over the card, chewing his lip.

“Is something wrong, Zenny?” He seemed to be thinking about something, chewing it over in his mind as he noted how excited I was. After a few moments he shook his head.

“Everything is fine, babe…Just stay close to me when we go, okay?” Zen made sure to lock eyes with me as though it was incredibly important that I agreed, but why wouldn’t I? “Of course, Zenny!” I gave him a bright smile.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC head to Damon's party, but things quickly start to go wrong. Apparently, Zen was right to be so tense about it.

I wrapped my arms around Zen tightly as we took off on his motorcycle toward Damon’s party. He had insisted that I wear a helmet, forgoing one of his own as “I heal like a monster anyway.” Although I fussed at him, particularly considering the story he’d told me of V saving his life after a terrible accident. He just pushed the helmet towards me after a soft kiss.

As he drove, I slid my hands over his abdomen, feeling those now familiar muscles and the way he tensed up underneath my touch even as he was driving the motorcycle. If I could have nuzzled into his shoulder, I would have. Zen seemed so tense as it was. He’d reiterated to me that I needed to stay close to him at the party and that no one could know we were there.

Once we finally arrived at the party location, I pulled off the helmet, shaking out my hair and looking around. There seemed to be only motorcycles parked along the street, but considering Damon was from Zen’s former motorcycle gang, it did kind of make sense. I caught Zen’s ruby eyes and gave him a smile, noting a small flicker of those now familiar flames in them. “Don’t tease me too much, babe, or I just might have to unleash the beast right here.” The tease made me shiver, but I could still see that tenseness in him as he clenched his jaw.

Zen took my hand as we walked up to the house, and Damon opened the door without our even having to knock. He was shirtless for whatever reason, and the music was incredibly loud. As I took in Damon’s tattoo covered chest, Damon seemed to be looking me over as well, and Zen wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Something seemed…off, and I was beginning to regret having convinced Zen to bring me there.

“Hello, hello, hello, actor boy. It’s good to see you again. I don’t think I’ve seen you since you left the gang for your acting.” Damon led us inside and my mouth dropped. There were so many barely clothed people, and I honestly for a second thought a couple was having sex on the wall, but apparently they’d just been grinding.

Once again, Zen’s arm tightened around my waist as my face turned bright red. I looked up to him and he just gave me a weak half smile. He was tense as ever. Damon chuckled watching us and gestured towards the living room. “Take a seat and maybe when you’ve gotten a chance to look around, you’ll meet up with me later.” He gave me a wink, and I instinctively pressed into Zen more. What did Damon think I was? He knew I was Zen’s girlfriend when he first invited me.

Zen sighed and nudge me with him towards the living room, taking a seat on a couch. Judging from the way people were all over each other, this was definitely not the kind of party I’d thought it was going to be. “Zenny, why didn’t you tell me?” My boyfriend sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he replied. “You seemed so excited, I didn’t want to break you heart, but I didn’t realize it would still be this bad.”

“You’ve come to one of these before?…Of course you have.” Something bubbled up inside of me. I’d known, of course, that I wasn’t Zen’s girlfriend. Zen had had at least two that he’d told me about, but something like this? How could I stand in comparison to someone like the strikingly beautiful woman who, oh my God, was coming right over to sit with us. She was almost Zen’s height, wearing a tight black dress that showed off her assets perfectly, long gray hair to her lower back, which she pulled around in front as she sat down.

“I thought I’d never see you again, Zen.” Her voice was soft, almost angelic, and she laid her hand on Zen’s knee, as though they were familiar. Next to this woman, I paled in comparison. Zen just gently pushed her hand away as he tried to recognize her. “…Alia?” (This is a hidden scene, find out how to get access to hidden scenes through my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

A smile spread across her face, but I just felt sick. Alia eyed me warily as she spoke to Zen, seeming like he was the best thing she’d seen in her life in a long time. “The last time I saw you, you were just about to get your first role as a knight, and I’ve been hoping you would come back to save me one of these days.” Was she a little delusional? What did that even mean.

Zen tilted his head grabbing his rattail and running the hair through his fingers for a moment. “I told you you should get out of the business. I’m surprised to see you still doing Damon’s parties.”

“Well…I’ve been at this a long time, and I’ve always been waiting for you to come back.” There were stars in her eyes as she leaned forward to take Zen’s rattail in her own hand. “You’ve grown it even longer…” I was done, I was out of there. Zen hadn’t even bothered to note to this crazy woman who I was. He immediately made a move to grab my arm, but Alia stopped him, and I just ran, tears filling my eyes.

Alia furrowed her brows at Zen. “Who was she? Why would you grab for a whore?” Zen’s patience was as gone as his girlfriend’s had been. “She’s not a whore, she’s my girlfriend, and I told you Alia…You have to do that on your own. Some man might come along and save you, but this life isn’t the way to live.” The woman’s mouth just hung open as she looked at her knight. The pedestal he was standing on seemed to be crumbling. He had a girlfriend, and he hadn’t come back for her?

I couldn’t see very well through the blur of my tears. Alia was so much more attractive than I was, and it would only make sense for Zen’s beauty to be matched by that of his significant other, and I didn’t have that beauty. Strong arms wrapped around me as I collided with someone. I leaned back to wipe my tears away and look at the man who had caught me, recognizing Damon instantly. “Oh, hello, lovely.” His arms wrapped around me tighter.

Damon wasn’t letting go, and the look in his eyes was honestly starting to make my legs shake. “Please let go of me.” He just shook his head, his smirk getting wider as he leaned down to speak in my ear, his hand going through my hair. I wanted to scream, vomit, run away, maybe all three at once, but he had a tight grip on me, and I didn’t want to start a scene, not before I knew for sure I could get away. “How much does he pay you to pretend to be his girlfriend, hm? I’ll pay you twice as much just to sleep with me.”

“I…what? No, I _am_ his girlfriend.” Now I really did try to pull away, starting to panic at what he was going to do as his hand slipped from my hair down towards my butt, and then Zen was there. Damon stumbled backwards as Zen’s fist connected hard with the guy’s jaw, so hard I could almost hear it rattle. “Get off.”

My boyfriend’s stance told me he was fully ready for a brawl, and Damon just chuckled, wiping his mouth, leaving a smear of blood. “You don’t really expect me to believe you care about her?” Zen was clenching and unclenching his fist, his eyes on fire in a totally different way. “I do, and you aren’t going to touch her.”

Phones were starting to come out, and realization hit me that the world couldn’t know that Zen had been here, and certainly couldn’t know that he got in a fight. I grabbed my boyfriend’s arm, almost worried he wouldn’t follow me, but he did, and we got out of there in a hurry.

Once we were on the motorcycle Zen wrapped his arms around me tightly, but realized we didn’t have much time before someone might come out with a camera to capture the escape ride. “We’re going to the gym…” I furrowed my brows but put the helmet on and wrapped my arms around him without fuss. Zen took off and my thoughts were going crazy as he drove. He probably just needed to unwind at the gym, although I’d have to make sure that he didn’t overdo it…and we’d need to talk about what happened.

On some level, I felt guilty and stupid, having run away from him as insecurity enveloped me around the Alia girl. It was that mistake which had landed me in Damon’s arm. That mistake had gotten me nearly attacked and Zen could have potentially faced a scandal…maybe he still would. I felt incredibly sick by the time we made it to the 24 hour gym.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. Worked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Zen and MC have some issues to work out.

Once we reached the gym, Zen turned in his seat on the motorcycle, helping me to remove my helmet. Everything from the party came rushing back to me as our eyes met. Zen and Alia talking, Damon nearly assaulting me, and Zen nearly brawling with him…Well, that was essentially what he had been doing anyway.

My boyfriend sighed heavily, his irritation obvious as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose before getting off his motorcycle and reaching for my hand. Despite everything, I would always trust Zen to be gentle with me, and I took it gladly, lacing our fingers together as we entered the 24-hour gym. He led me to one of the back rooms filled with various machines and mirrored walls on all sides before he closed the door. We were currently the only ones there aside from the man sleeping at the front desk who hadn’t even stirred to ask for our membership cards.

Zen wrapped his arms around me tightly before taking my face in his hands so he could look into my eyes, his own filled with concern. “Are you alright, babe? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Just a twinge of anger could be heard in his tone, twisting his words. I just shook my head, thankful that Zen had come to my rescue even though he had seemed so busy speaking with Alia.

“I’m okay…He seemed to think I was some sort of escort you hired for your image.” I held onto him, glad for the sound of his heartbeat to help me relax and find calm. Zen just tightened his own hold on me. “That’s bullshit. I should have broken his jaw.” Clearly he was still angry, understandably so, but I couldn’t help but worry. “Zen, you should be more careful…One of the people there could have…even might have gotten a picture of you and he fighting, and that would be a terrible scandal.”

My boyfriend shook his head. “I don’t care. I had to protect you. Besides, I’m certain all anyone got was a picture of us glaring at each other, no action.” I just nuzzled into his chest. Even when it came to his career, Zen would always place me first, something he’d told me was the reason he’d broken up with his other girlfriends. They’d always been supportive of his career at first, but inevitably, he would place his career above them.

We stood there for a while, Zen stroking my hair. I had begun to play with his rattail, but the part was still bothering me. Specifically, my insecurities were still bothering me.

“Who was she, really?” Even though it had taken her a moment to recognize the woman, it was still plaguing me the way she’d been so familiar with him. This beautiful, attractive woman knew Zen and seemed to think he had come to see her. It just didn’t sit well with me at all, and…Tears bubbled up again as my insecurities flared, but Zen just kissed them away. “Don’t worry about her, really. Alia and I were friends when I first joined the gang. I tried to help her get her break in the music industry but for some reason she always insisted that she needed someone to come save her. I don’t understand it myself.

My eyes searched his for any trace of a lie, but I couldn’t find one. He continued speaking to me, his tone gentle as he stroked my cheek. “You’re the only one for me now, MC. I don’t need anyone else.”

“Even if they’re more beautiful and attractive than I could ever be? She could probably satisfy you much better than I ever could…” The words came tumbling out before I really had time to process I was saying them, and I watched as Zen’s face turned a little hard, his eyes flickering just a little with flame. “No one is as beautiful or as attractive as you are. How could you think that?”

I’d managed to make him angry with my words, and I just shrugged. Zen rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. Even when he was upset or angry, he never took it out on me. His temper was certainly something to be reckoned with, judging by the way he’d muscled his way into getting the apartment address before the RFA party and how he’d defended me just now at Damon’s.

Zen dropped his hand away from his nose, looking at me again, a mixture of love and that flame in his eyes that told me the beast was waking up. “You are the most beautiful, most attractive woman I have ever seen.” He slid his thumb along my jawline, leaving a trail of heat before bending to kiss me, tugging at my lower lip with his teeth before he broke it, his arms turning me to face the mirrors so quickly and shocking me into making a small squeak sound.

He nuzzled into my neck, nipping along it to my ear. “I want you to watch me prove it to you.” His other hand traveled down over my abdomen, moving lower and causing heat to pool for me, my body reacting so quickly to him as it always did. “Watch me make love to you, the only person on Earth as beautiful as me.” Zen nipped my ear before he let go of me to go and lock the door into this room.

“Zen…we’re…in public…” Granted, no one was there but us, and the fire that was now blooming in my abdomen was making it hard for me to care at all. Zen just gave me a big wolf-like smile, making that fire even worse with the fire that was in his eyes. “No one will see. I’ve made sure of that already.”

Now he was back to touching me, his teeth grazing at my neck as his hand slid up my thigh, parting my legs so that he could rub his hand against my heat through my panties under the skirt of my dress. I let out a little strangled sound that only made him chuckle as his hand buried in my hair, pulling my head more to the side so he could further assault my neck.

We’d barely even started, and I could already feel that I was wet, my panties getting soaked as his fingers expertly teased me through the fabric. “Ready so soon?” He pressed his erection against my buttock as he whispered in my ear. “Me too.”

As always, he was quick to remove my clothing, snapping my bra open expertly as soon as my dress was on the floor. “Remove your panties.” He commanded me with a growl before he was pulling off his own clothes, the leather jacket that he looked so sexy in now on the floor with his pants and shirt, his boxers joining them. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked back at him after having removed my panties.

Zen smirked and took my face in his hand, forcing me to look back at the mirror. “I thought I told you I wanted you to look at yourself.” His hands now went to my breasts, rubbing them rather roughly before he rolled his thumbs over my nipples, nearly making me cry out before I could cover my mouth with my hand.

Next he was gently applying pressure to my shoulder, pushing me down onto my knees before joining me there. “On your hands too.” Everything he was doing had my heart racing and need building like a tidal wave. Once I was on my hands and knees in front of him, I looked up to the mirror, catching his eye there and seeing his smile build. “You look so sexy like this, on your hands and knees waiting for me.”

I felt his hand run over my back before he settled for holding my hip, positioning himself at my entrance and then thrusting into me in one fell swoop. My breath escaped me in a hard rush, as he growled in pleasure, his voice low as he bent to kiss my shoulder. “Now watch.”

Zen was unrelenting in his pace, thrusting hard and fast into my as I pressed my hips back against him. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but I did as he instructed, the visual of our lovemaking blending in with the sensations and sounds in a way I hadn’t expected. His hands gripped my hips hard as he bit into my shoulder, making me unable to keep the cry contained, hoping that the desk clerk in the main area of the gym was still sleeping.

Fire and electricity were whipping through me before I knew it, getting right on that verge before Zen changed the angle, a telltale sign that he was nearly there too. I tried to push it back, enjoying this moment far too much, and then my orgasm whipped through me, pleasure washing over my every cell as my muscles clenched. Zen thrust into me a few more times before he reached his own climax, clenching my hips even harder as he filled me with his hot seed. The warmth of it surprised me, and that’s when I realized he hadn’t worn a condom, but I was too much in ecstasy to care.

Both my boyfriend and I were panting now, our bodies sweaty and flushed as though we really had worked out. I suppose that in a way we had. Zen nuzzled my shoulder softly before he pulled out, grabbing at a towel rack nearby to wipe his forehead of sweat before wrapping it around his neck as he so often did when really working out. “Do you see how beautiful you are to me now?” I couldn’t speak, so instead I just nodded, earning a smile from him and a deep kiss as he held my cheek, taking his time to steal what little breath I had left.

***

It wasn’t long after the party incident that Zen decided I should become his manager. “You handled that situation so much better than my director ever could have, and I miss you when I’m on set.” The look on his face as he smiled at me could only be described as pure charm, and how was I supposed to resist that smile? Answer, I wasn’t.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	6. Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is now working as Zen's manager, and his family finally comes to understand.

Practices were long, but it was so nice to be there to be able to help Zen. I loved being able to brush his long silver hair every night before he began, and it seemed to relax him, and now I was doing it for the very first performance as his manager. Zen had his eyes closed, going over his lines in his head as usual, and this was the calm before the storm. Still, I knew he would be amazing, he was always amazing. “You’re going to do great.”

I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he opened his eyes giving me a broad smile in the mirror of his dressing room. “Thank you, cutie.” He got up to grab his costume, but I was already there, handing him the jacket and accessories he still needed to put on. The smile he already had only grew wider. “I picked a really good manager.” His praise made my heart flutter. “Don’t flatter me too much; I’m only handing you your costume.”

Zen took my chin gently and leaned to brush his lips against mine, just a whisper of a kiss. “I’ll flatter my babe as much as I like.” He kissed me again, this time a deep and slow kiss to express his affections. We were interrupted, jumping apart in surprise as a backstage aide opened the door. “Curtain opens in five.” After a deep breath, Zen nodded and gave me a quick peck. “We’ll finish this later.”

Watching Zen perform from backstage was just as amazing as being in the audience. My boyfriend was truly a marvel of the stage, and his popularity had really grown since he’d done his commercial appearances. His parents had even called to congratulate him although they still asked how he was managing to gain any respect in a profession with so little respect. I could see it had affected him at home, frustrated with the way his parents still didn’t seem to understand him, but he would never let it show in a performance. He didn’t know it, but I’d invited them to tonight’s show in hopes that seeing him actually perform would help them understand.

Where was the cue? Zen was standing in the opposite wing, waiting for a line from the leading lady, who seemed busy getting her nose powdered. Zen made eye contact with me from across the stage, and I made a split second decision to give the line myself. “Darling, where are you?” Did I sound like the leading lady? Hopefully no one would notice since it wasn’t like she needed to go on stage, it was a soliloquy scene anyway. The leading lady still gave me a dirty look but I gave her one right back. It wasn’t my fault she’d forgotten to give her cue.

By the time we were at the end of Act one, I’d spent at least fifteen minutes of my life cleaning up after the leading lady to make sure that Zen could get the right props when he needed them, and it was starting to give me a bit of a headache. It was finally time for the final scene of the act in which Zen would give the heroine a stage kiss. He was incredibly talented with them, and it had never really bothered me but as I watched my heart stopped.

The leading lady wasn’t giving him a stage kiss. What was happening? Zen pulled away, going in again for the proper stage kiss but anger was still blinding my vision. As soon as the curtain was pulled, I was off, running into Zen’s dressing room. My boyfriend wasn’t far behind me, pushing past the leading lady with a glare her way before he came into the dressing room to find me hugging my knees on the floor.

“Babe…You know I didn’t…I…” He looked incredibly lost, and I just shook my head. “No, I know…I just…” His arms were around me in the next instant. “I’m sorry, babe…” I curled up into him. “She needs to leave. We need to switch her out for her understudy.” Zen leaned back to make eye contact with me, searching my eyes for any malice, but really it was just the truth. “I trust my manager can take care of it.” He gave me a gentle kiss before kissing my forehead.

If I was entirely honest, I felt nauseous and dizzy throughout the entirety of the second act, but I had managed rather easily to get the director to switch out the leading lady. Now all I had left was to worry about Zen’s family watching his show. Had they even shown up? It wasn’t this stressful during practice…Hopefully I would be able to make it as Zen’s manager after tonight still.

After Zen had changed back out of his costume, carrying the rose I had thrown him as usual, we made our way out of the theater and there his family was, just where I’d asked them to be. I felt my boyfriend still next to me, and my own heart stopped in anticipation as I looked over their faces for expression. His older brother seemed to be in some sort of state of shock, coming up to his brother and pulling him into a tight hug, whereas his parents shuffled a little awkwardly. From the other time I had met them I knew them to be the type he stood tall and straight and yet at the moment they almost seemed…ashamed.

“Your performance…” His mother had started to speak as his brother let go of him, her voice quavering a little. I braced myself for some terrible reaction, feeling like I really needed to throw up, but I was surprised to find that now. “It was beautiful.”

Zen was just completely frozen. Had anyone else given him the compliment, he would have said, ‘Of course, that’s because I was in it.’ But now, he was silent. His father nodded, taking his wife’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen something so amazing…”

“I’m sorry…” I wrapped my arms around Zen’s waist as a few tears blurred my vision at his family’s praises, his mother continuing to apologize as I did so. “We didn’t believe in you…Compared you to your hopeless cousin who was always in need of money and help…but you’ve done all of this on your own.”

Wait…did I see someone familiar disappearing around the corner? Alia? I furrowed my brows, but Zen brought me out of my thoughts. Finally Zen unfroze, wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulder. “Well…not completely alone. I’ve only found my real break since I found my manager…I…hope to see you at future performances?” His family nodded. “Of course.”

Once we were home Zen couldn’t stop spinning me around our room. “I don’t know how you managed it, but you did. You’re amazing.” The spinning was making my head spin, but I laughed along and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a deep kiss. Zen placed me gently on the ground as he kissed me back, deep and slow, taking his time to finish the kiss that had been interrupted by curtain call. “Now all we have to worry about is that meet and greet in a few weeks.” His smile was broad at my statement before he spoke. “I know it’ll be amazing, because I have the best manager around.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has a few surprises for MC, but there are other surprises in store too.

“Babe, are you alright?” Zen knocked softly on the door as I managed to flush what I’d just coughed up and went to rinse my mouth of the bitter taste of bile. “Yes, I’m fine!” Really, I felt absolutely awful. I was sweaty, nauseous, and also dreadfully hungry at the same time. It was quite the combination, but now wasn’t the time to have the flu. He had a performance as well as a meet and greet to take part in that I was supposed to field and manage.

Before he could knock and ask again, I put on a brave face and opened the door. “Oh, I’m fine, Zenny~! Don’t worry so much. It’s not good for you to stress before a performance.” His ruby eyes were still filled with concern, but I gently cupped his cheeks and stroked them with my thumbs, and his worry lines softened some, seemingly satisfied for the time being. “What would I do without my manager?”

I felt absolutely horrible, but he was right. I couldn’t let him go out onstage by himself. My Zenny needed me now more than ever as his popularity and fan-base grew. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to get around without being recognized. These days, the director was suggesting that we should hire bodyguards, but Zen insisted that his fans were over the hate club thing and would remain respectful.

As I waited behind the wings, watching his play, this was the only thing I could think of. That and how much I felt like staying in the bathroom for hours on end with my head in the toilet. Still, I had to be there for my Zenny, and I needed to throw him my rose as always.

The final scene ended, and Zen looked towards me expectantly. As my rose flew through the air, another also came towards him. My own was knocked from its destined path and he pushed forward onto the stage on his stomach, slipping towards the edge. I thought I was going to have a heart-attack as he nearly went right over the edge of the stage, the audience gasping, but then they were clapping and whooping in elation and excitement.

I was doing my own little moment of elation, holding my hands to my chest as I tried to steady my heartbeat, my legs feeling like they would give out any second. But I wouldn’t get the chance to calm down. Zen stood up and made his way back to center stage only to have the audience lights go out and a spotlight reappear on him, the supporting cast moving around him in a semi-circle, including the leading lady. He extended his hand toward me, ruby eyes glinting with that determination I knew all too well, except he wasn’t about to deliver a performance.

His mic was back on and he was asking me to come on stage. I had to snap myself out of my momentary stupor. “Will my lovely manager and girlfriend join me on the stage please?” There was nothing else to do but to un-glue my legs from the floor and make my way shakily to him. His cast-mates were singing now, a low humming really as I reached out to take his hand.

Zen dropped to one knee in front of me, reaching into his pocket, and now I knew. The tears clouded my vision instantly, but I wiped them hastily away, wanting to see his beautiful face as he proposed to me. “MC…I’ve had so many fans, but there’s never been a woman like you. Not only do you see me for my talent, but you see me for the man that I really am inside, even looking past how handsome I am. I want to be your leading man for life…Will you marry me?”

There was such as hush over the crowd but as soon as I was bobbing my head yes, it was back to that whooping and screaming. Zen placed the ring carefully on my hand, pressing a kiss to the simple silver ring’s stone before he stood to pull me into his arms. I wasn’t even thinking of how sick I felt anymore. At this point, I was too filled with happiness and excitement to think of anything else except that Zen was going to marry me. He dipped me for a kiss and it seemed the crowd went even wilder as I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back with equal fervor as what he was showing me.

There was such a crowd at the meet and greet, but there was only one person there with not an ounce of joy. Alia clutched the knife in her hand. It wasn’t particularly big, but it would do the job. That woman. She had taken everything away from her. Zen was supposed to be _her_ knight in shining armor. The life she’d lived under Damon’s thumb, she’d been waiting for him to save her from Damon, but that time wouldn’t come as long as that bitch had her claws in him.

Finally, the crowd started to shift as Zen and the bitch exited the theater going towards the little canopy they were going to sign autographs under. With all the excitement going on, it was only all too easy to push her way through the bodies between her and her arch enemy.

I was so busy watching Zen that I didn’t even notice there was someone approaching behind me before I heard someone screaming. ‘Look out!’ That’s when I felt it, a burning pain in my side, coming through to my gut. First one stab then two. My hand slipped from Zen’s as I saw him realize what was happening. I fell to the ground as he went after whoever or whatever had stabbed me. My hand pressed against the stinging pain, warm blood seeping through my fingers.

Zen was back at my side as I rolled onto my back. “Babe, cutie, MC, hey, look at me, okay?” I felt his hand on my cheek was unusually warm. It was so nice out. How could I be cold on a summer’s day? Another shock of pain went through me as he pressed his other hand hard over my own on my wound. I made a soft sound of protest but he just kissed my forehead, tears landing on my cheeks as he pulled away, ones that weren’t my own.

“Everything will be okay. The ambulance is on its way…someone has Alia, and I’m here with you. You’re going to be fine. Everything is fine.” I just nodded numbly, my brows furrowing. “Alia?” Wasn’t that the woman at Damon’s party, the one I’d seen last opening night leaving after Zen met with his family? Zen just kept stroking my cheek softly as he started to recite some passages from tonight’s play to me, unsure of what else to do.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)

 


	8. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen blames himself for what happened to MC, and has some exciting news.

I opened my eyes slowly. This place...I couldn't recognize it so I must never have been there before. The sheets were a little scratchy and the entire room looked way too white. I turned my head to see I was hooked up to an IV. That made my stomach lurch a little. Had something happened to me? I couldn't quite remember. The last thing I remembered...My hand had a beautiful ring on it, Zen's ring. He had proposed. I smiled weakly, remembering the way he had proposed up on stage for the entire world to see. My fiance'...He really truly loved me, and I loved him.

There were soft voices from outside the room, I now noticed. They were familiar to me, Zen's voice, and....Jumin was there too. His dulcet tones mixed in with Zen's smooth and low one in an odd way. They were better friends than they used to be, and I could never help but remark on the sounds of their voices together like that whenever they were in the same room.

Jumin was saying something about still not being able to find V but that it hardly mattered right now. He sounded frustrated, stating that V had abandoned them after that party, which was pretty much true. No one had seen him in months. Zen's own tone held similar frustration, but he seemed more concerned about me. "The RFA can't continue without MC, so just make sure your doctors know what they're doing."

I heard a soft chuckle from Jumin. "More like you can't continue without MC. You heard what the doctor said, she's going to be fine, although there is some concern with..." Zen cut him off. "Let's not talk about that right now...When she wakes up, I want her to hear it from me not some dream or overheard conversation." His voice sounded almost strained now, a little choked with pain. "What happened...if she had lost them...This is my fault. I should have realized that Alia was more of a threat." Jumin started to explain that Zen couldn't blame himself for this, but I wasn't listening anymore.

Alia...Zen had mentioned Alia when he...The memories came back to me now, stabbing pain and burning, Zen reciting lines to me as he applied pressure to my wound. I tried to sit up, feeling a stabbing pain again in my lower left side. Alia had attacked me at the meet and greet. But what did Zen mean by losing them? Who were they? And why would I lose them? It didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. The door opened, and I looked up to meet the ruby gaze of my fiance'.

"Babe...Thank God you're awake." The look on his face was filled with relief, but the strain there was unmistakable too. He moved to the side of my bed, taking my hand and pressing soft kisses to my knuckles, then each finger in turn. "Zenny..." I smiled at him and he smiled back, a single tear forming in the corner of his eye which I reached out to wipe away.

For a little while we just sat there and looked at each other. He seemed to be processing something, thankful that I was alright but also stressed and worried about sharing whatever it was he needed to with me. I decided that maybe it would be best if I gave him a little shove to the end, helped him to get the words out that needed to be said. "Who...who are they?"

At first he furrowed his brows. My question hadn't exactly been very clear, but then he realized. "So you were listening to that conversation after all, huh?" The smile on his face seemed sad and he squeezed my hand a little harder, once more pressing a kiss to my knuckles before lowering it from his face and taking a deep breath. "Babe...You're pregnant with twins."

My heart dropped into my stomach as I stared at him in disbelief. "Pregnant? Twins?" I didn't know what I had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. "I...how far along?" It did make sense though. For almost a month I had been seeming to get progressively sicker, so that sickness the morning of the play and meet and greet before the attack, that had been morning sickness. But...I could have lost them...

My hand went to the wound under the covers. It was wrapped in tight bandages, but I knew it was there. I had been stabbed in the stomach, and lower left side...That wasn't good, at least it wasn't directly where the babies would have been right? I was now panicking a little at the idea. I was carrying Zen's children, and I was now absolutely terrified that something had happened to them.

Zen sensed the tension and lightly rubbed his thumb over knuckles in an attempt to soothe me. "They're okay...You're all three okay...As far as how far along, the doctor says just about two months." So that meant...right around the night of Damon's party. I bit down on my lip. The night with the mirrors, when I thought we would be find despite the lack of condom. Guess I had been wrong. "Won't this...negatively impact your career, all of this?"

My fiance' made a heavy sigh and smiled weakly, leaning forward to rest his head against the side of mine. "Only my manager would think about my career at a time like this..." He was spreading comforting warmth through me the more he touched me, so I felt a little bereft when he kissed the side of my head and pulled away to just hold my hand again. "Don't worry about my career...This is a scandal, but we've been through those before. You and I can make it through anything..." His voice wavered there at the end, and I took my hand from his to stroke the side of his face instead, him laying his hand over mine.

"You know this isn't your fault, Zen...You can't be blamed for Alia doing something like this." My heart ached for him, that he would blame himself for someone else's actions, it just made it feel like a hand was crushing my heart. I hated to see him sad like this. He just nodded and turned his face to kiss my palm. "I know...but I could have realized at the least the depth of Alia's obsession with me." This just had me shaking my head. "No, you can't be expected to understand the mind of someone crazy enough to stab the woman you love simply because you chose her over them."

Zen smiled weakly again and nuzzled my hand. "I really do love you, cutie...I'm glad you accepted my proposal." Had he actually been worried that I wouldn't? Didn't he know I was head over heels for him? "Of course I did...I want to be your wife more than anything and...I did want to have children with you, I just didn't expect it so soon." I rubbed my hand over my stomach, marveling a little at the idea that there were two babies, his babies, growing inside. Zen noticed the action and added his hand over my own.

"We...can get married first, in a private ceremony at my secret place, keep the paparazzi out so it's not so stressful. Just us and the people that matter to us." He was such a romantic man, that an intimate private ceremony only made perfect sense. "That sounds wonderful."

He leaned forward to kiss my forehead again. "Let's get married as soon as you're healed. I want you to be my wife as fast as possible, so everyone can know that you belong to me and I belong to you." I moved to give him a soft kiss, wincing just a little at the pain it caused in my stomach, but it was worth it as he kissed me back, seemingly letting all of his stress melt away into the kiss. Zen and I would be married and have our own little family and nothing could stop us.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	9. Our Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WEDDING! All goes as planned and without a hitch! Who knew that would even be possible.

My dress was rather simple, more of a party dress than anything, but it hid my bump a little better. We had planned the wedding rather quickly, and I was happy about that, to be entirely honest. I wanted to be married to the love of my life as quickly as possible. My hair was braided simply to the side, a few white flowers tucked in. The little tent I had changed in was starting to get rather hot now, though. I wondered if Zen was faring any better in the heat of his suit. He probably looked amazing.

Zen had made good on his promise to me to take care of me through my recovery from Alia's attack. The lower left side of my stomach and back had a nasty raised scar, but other than that, I was much better, and our twins were growing, far too quickly it seemed. I smiled and ran my hands over the bump. Zen was sure that he was having two little girls, and he kept saying it would be a pain to the universe since they would have our beauty combined. Sometimes he was a silly man.

"Are you ready, MC?" Jumin had lightly tapped on the tent flap to get my attention. He was Zen's best man. I giggled a little at the thought that someone he formerly seemed to hate was now the best man at Zen's wedding, but such was life. "I'll be out in just a moment, yes." Really, I wasn't nervous, I just hoped Zen would like my dress. I would be walking down the makeshift aisle myself, my parents had died in a car accident after I graduated high school...Maybe that was why it had been so important to me that Zen make up with his family. His family was actually here already, in their seats in the front row.

On some level, it was astounding to me that the paparazzi had no idea we were getting married today. This was Zen's secret place, it had virtually no cell service, and now only the RFA and his family knew where it was. Of course, none of them would sell us out to those scoop-hungry people. There really was only one person missing, V. Whenever I brought him up, asking if Jumin or Seven had managed to find the former leader of the RFA yet, Zen always got quiet. He clearly missed his friend. They had been very close at one point, and now no one knew where the man was.

It was about time I stopped reminiscing and make my way out. I opened the tent flap slowly and looked out across the clearing that looked out over a cliff towards the town, a beautiful view. It was afternoon, and we would be spending some time here eating and talking after the wedding, spending time as one large family until sunset, when we would drive off towards our honeymoon. Zen had insisted that we not ride on his motorcycle, renting a car instead. He was worried about the babies, and it made my heart melt. My love would be an excellent father.

I had been right to think that Zen would look amazing in his suit. My eyes fixed on him as I stepped out of the tent and started the short walk to the officiant...Which was Seven. It was just another thing I would never understand, but for some reason, Seven was already a licensed officiant. Neither Zen nor I had trusted it at first, but having him officiate instead of hiring someone was certainly safer as far as people who knew about the wedding. As I walked, a smile spread far across my face, my heart singing for joy. Zen had a similar look on his face, but something else too, shock and awe.

He reached for me and pulled me into his arms, planting a kiss on my lips that had Yoosung grumbling. "Hey, you aren't supposed to kiss until *after* you're married." He was raised pretty traditionally, and Zen's family seemed to have a similar feeling based on the looks on their faces, but they kept silent, just happy to see the son they'd thought was a lost cause getting married. Jaehee was fiddling with some work, still working even though Jumin *had* given her the day off, but she was worrying about how the fans would react. You would think that by now she would have learned that Zen could never lose his place in the acting world, but I could hardly blame her. As his manager, I had worried too, but Zen had insisted that we make this decision for ourselves. Zen blushed and laughed, breaking my thoughts away and back to him. "Right, yeah, sorry cutie, you just look so beautiful, I had to."

Really, I hadn't minded at all. Seven just started laughing. "Well, I could just skip everything and declare you married." He shrugged, making a silly face over at Yoosung who blushed and turned his face away, sneaking a few little peeks at the redhead which only made the blond blush harder. Those two. I shook my head, "Let's get this wedding underway."

***

The others had left before we did. It had been Jumin's suggestion as the sun started going down that we be left to witness our first sunset as husband and wife together alone. I had never realized just how romantic he could be, but he was as full of surprises as any of the RFA members. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you, Zenny~ but I'm glad I get to share this moment with you." We had our arms wrapped around each other as we looked out over the town below, the red and orange sky growing slowly darker, fading to the blacks and blues of night with twinkling stars.

Zen pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. "I was about to say the same to you." I looked up into his ruby eyes as he took my chin, pressing a kiss to my lips, a slow and languid movement. It felt as though he was trying to tell me something, pouring his emotions into it, so I did the same, pressing closer to him. When he broke the kiss, there was some wetness in his eyes. "Zen..." He just shook his head. "I've never been so happy in my life...I thought no one would ever want to take care of me, or that no one would be able to see me for who I really was beneath the beauty, but you did."

His hand brushed against my cheek while he took the other from the small of my back and placed it over my belly, over the two little ones growing inside. "I love you, MC. Thank you for choosing me." My heart was a goner at this point, melted beyond hope. There were tears welling in my own eyes as I responded in a soft whisper. "I'm so glad I did...I love you, Zen."

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	10. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC have gotten married and are now on their way to their honeymoon. There are some things still weighing on their minds, but none of that now, they have a night together to enjoy!

We drove away from Zen’s special spot and off towards the hotel we would be staying in for our honeymoon. It was out in the country, hopefully away from any people who would recognize us or try to disturb the occasion. The reservation had been made under Yoosung’s name, since Seven couldn’t because of his job, or so he said, and the others had their own reasons for why they might attract attention. Jumin and Jaehee were famous in their own way, C&R was a major household name at this point with all of the products it provided.

Zen had his hand on mine which was resting over my stomach as I looked out at the moon. It would have been nice to feel the wind whipping my hair back, what hair wasn’t in my motorcycle helmet, but this was so peaceful and so right. We were a little family now, our little ones included, and I couldn’t have been happier than I was in that moment.

I felt Zen lightly stroke his thumb over my wedding ring and smiled, taking his hand to press a kiss to his knuckles which made him smile broadly and give me a falsely chiding look, his tone playful. “Now, babe, the knight is supposed to kiss the hand of the princess.” His laugh was so lilted and sing songy, it was intoxicating. We were both over the moon, but there was something else there too, underneath the happiness, I felt it as Zen pulled his hand away from mine, looking back out at the road.

“You’re still thinking about V, aren’t you?” My husband’s silence was enough answer. Jumin shouldn’t have been the best man, and V had been missing for so long now, almost an entire year. At this point we were all very worried. We had been worried at first, but thought perhaps he took a last-minute trip, but now everyone was certain something was wrong. Zen sighed softly before lightly tugging at his suit jacket. Usually he would be tugging at his white jacket, so it just seemed to frustrate him more.

I reached over to take his hand back. “Don’t worry, Babe. I’m sure we’ll find him…Now let’s get you to the hotel and get you out of that jacket.” The way he inhaled sharply at my comment I realized that my sentence could be taken in a way that wasn’t entirely innocent concern. I bit my lip lightly. Well, it was our wedding night, but I really hadn’t meant anything other than that he seemed uncomfortable.

As I looked over at him, catching the little flame in his eye even from my profile view, I didn’t bother to take it back. Lately, we’d been abstaining thanks to healing from my wounds, but I was cleared by the doctor and not experiencing any pain anymore, so I wasn’t about to stop his beast from appearing. “Be careful, MC, my beast has missed you.”

Now I _really_ wasn’t going to stop him. “Just keep him leashed until we get to the room.” I teased him knowing exactly how that would make him react. His eyes were definitely aflame. My lip was going to be sore even before he would be kissing me from all of the biting, but I didn’t really care.

We pulled into the hotel and I could see Zen was itching to get through the checkin process faster. We had to call Yoosung to confirm that yes, we were who he had reserved the room for. At first the blond didn’t pick up and Zen nearly smashed his phone in irritation. I had to take it from him, giving him a soft swat to his hands. (Hidden YooSeven scene, learn how to get access to hidden scenes through my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

Finally, we were in the room and Zen had barely closed the door before his hands and lips were on me, one buried in my hair with the other tightly gripping my hip. The scar didn’t hurt, but I reflexively winced and he pulled away from the rough kiss, looking into my eyes. Even with the beast, he could always hold himself back when it mattered, for which I was grateful, but now I had gotten to the point where I _needed_ him too, fire now starting to heat my bloodstream as electricity seemed to crackle between us. “Are you sure you’re alright for this?”

“More than alright…” I stepped closer to him and kissed him now, letting him pick up where he had left off as my fingers found his rattail and pulled out the elastic that held back the long silver locks that I loved so much. A soft growl escaped him as I tangled my fingers in his hair, his hands finding the zipper of my dress and pulling it down, letting the fabric fall easily, no straps to worry about. Zen’s fingers searched my back for a bra clasp, only to find that I wasn’t wearing a bra at all.

My husband pulled back, and I could hear the breath hitching in his throat as his hungry eyes looked over me. “You naughty girl, Babe…What if the wind had blown up your skirt and someone had seen my cutie?” His hands traveled along my sides now and down to trail his fingertips over my thighs and up between my legs towards my heat. The touches left trails of goosebumps and tingling heat behind. Zen’s eyes flicked towards the bed, realizing we couldn’t stand there like this all night.

He pushed his jacket away and my hands went to his tie, undoing it easily as he moved to remove his shirt, undoing the buttons so quickly that I was absolutely amazed. I removed his belt and went to undo his pants before his hands stopped mine. “Bed now, cutie, or I won’t be able to contain myself to take you there.” The bulge in his pants was blatantly obvious, and I didn’t try to fight him, sitting down on the bed and scooting back. I locked eyes with him as he crawled over me, gently pushing me back so I was flat on the bed now before he kissed me slowly, languidly, the passion and need he was showing me only fueling the fire of my own.

Now I went to undo his pants, and he let me, kissing down my neck as I did so and then down over my collarbone before he moved to pull his pants off completely. He nudged my legs apart with his knee with ease, my heat nearly throbbing with my need of him just as his hardness was probably throbbing with need of me. It had been all too long since we last made love, and yet I knew I wasn’t in for a short night. Zen pressed against my entrance before he locked eyes with me, silently making sure I was okay, melting my heart at how considerate he was of me. A soft moan of need escaped my lips instead of a real answer, but he knew what that meant.

In a single thrust he was filling me, making me cry out and grip onto him as he found his pace, moving deep. Soft growls of pleasure keep brushing against my neck as he buried his face there. It felt like we couldn’t get close enough to each other. I wrapped my legs around him, allowing him to change angles and fill me even more deeply. At first it seemed he was a little worried over going too hard on account of my pregnancy, but my responses to him and the cries of his name constantly on my lips had him finding his confidence once more, his hand now tightening on my hip as his mouth found my breast, nipping and licking as he pleased, only making me louder.

By this point every movement he made sent a wave of pleasure through me, only further building the electric shock behind a wall that would be oh so easy to break. I just needed that last little push and he knew exactly how to give it to me as I dug my nails into his back, he pulled my hair back and thrust into me all the harder, calling out my name as he thrust forward roughly. That was my undoing and the shock that went through me was harder than any ever had been before, every cell in my body seemingly energized and buzzing with my orgasm.

Zen had slowed, stopping, watching me with a light smirk as I panted, trying to catch my breath. “I’m not quite done with you, Babe. I hope you can handle more?” Since I couldn’t speak, I just nodded, and the night continued on. How many more orgasms he gave me, I lost track of, but I would never forget tonight, and not just because we were newlyweds.

***

I curled up into Zen’s arms. He had long ago fallen asleep, and even with as exhausted as I was, I just couldn’t seem to do the same. There was just so much that was still uncertain, so much to worry about. Zen stirred a little and his hand curled protectively around my belly and the two little ones inside. This simple action melted my heart, and finally, I was able to slip into sleep, my first night as Mrs. Ryu.

Check out my website for more.! [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	11. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is in labor, but where is Zen? Will he make it back in time?

He wasn't picking up, and I was in no mood for it. Zen knew it was almost time for our twins to arrive, and yet for some reason, his phone was off. Fantastic. Now I was angry as well as being in pain. Who else could I call? There was only one other person I knew of who at least had a car and always picked up. Unlike the last week when we'd had a false alarm, this was definitely the real thing. The babies were coming whether I got to the hospital or not.

Jumin was quick to pick up. "Is something wrong, MC? You never call me." It was true. If we ever talked, it was because Jumin had called me, and it was usually business related. Rarely did I ever even call him for business; I had always preferred to email. "I'm in labor, and Zen isn't picking up." A contraction had me pausing to breathe. It was still a little early for the twins to be coming. They were technically right on the cusp of full-term, which was a bit of a miracle, but I wasn't exactly thrilled. More like terrified and on top of that, horrendously angry.

"I will send a car over immediately. Please stay on the line." Although he was curt and professional, it seemed that Jumin was very aware that right now I needed someone just to be there. I was all alone and about to face one of the biggest ordeals of my life. "Yes...okay." It was a lot like searing pain and pressure was trying to crush down through my back, but I focused on breathing like I'd learned in classes. "It isn't like Zen not to answer your calls." Jumin's low tone had me instantly panicking again.

That was completely true. Zen always answered me immediately, even if he was in practice, at least to tell me that he couldn't talk right then. He was as excited and nervous about the twins' arrival as I was. Where was he? "Jumin...I need to call Seven." Emotions were swirling around in my head. Jumin's voice was commanding but gentle. "You will do no such thing. Assistant Kang." I heard him speaking softly to Jaehee and then he was back on the line. "Assistant Kang will speak to Seven. I will be meeting you at the hospital. I'm sure we'll find him. His phone probably died in rehearsal."

It all sounded so reasonable, but I didn't want to be reasonable. I wanted to scream and throw things, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. Where was my husband? I needed my knight, but he wasn't available.

***

Zen blinked and opened his eyes slowly. Where the Hell was he? It was dark, and there was some water dripping on his leg. He moved to sit up, feeling rough, wet stone underneath him. His phone pinged, but he quickly turned it to do not disturb. A message from Jumin, it would have to wait. Wherever he was, there were bars around him, and that meant he couldn't risk losing his phone. Seven would need the signal.

He stood and tried to remember what had happened. His fingers brushed over the back of his head, and he found a large bump there, crusted with dried blood. Zen winced and decided to test the bars. He was pretty strong, but there was no budging them. Besides, once he got out of the bars, then what? The albino had no idea where he was or why.

What _had_ happened? Zen closed his eyes and wracked his brain, despite the throbbing pain it caused. He had been in rehearsal. It was his last break, and he'd called MC, who was a little worried because she was feeling some twinges and light contractions. At first, he'd wanted to go home right away, but she'd told him that as long as he kept his phone on, he could stay, just in case it was another false alarm like they'd had the week before. After that, they'd said their 'I love you's', he'd hung up, and then, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His head ached. MC...She probably needed him, but he had no idea where he was. Could he risk sending her a message? No...Zen didn't know where he was or what was going to happen to him, but he'd have to trust the RFA to take care of his babe. He gripped the bars as rage went through him. Whoever was keeping him here, he wanted to knock their teeth out.

***

Seven had set up in the hospital hallway just outside, after I'd thrown something at him for entering the room. Jumin was patting my hand lightly every time I gripped the side of the bed. It was the best he could really offer, and I was grateful for it. Zen had asked Jumin to take care of me if something ever happened, and now I was convinced something was terribly wrong.

Every once in a while, Yoosung would slip into the room to mumble something to Jumin who would excuse himself to call Jaehee. The only thing I could catch was that they'd located Zen's phone. That at least gave me some hope, but would he be with his phone, and why wasn't he answering his calls?

Yoosung once more ducked in just as I cried out in pain again, making him jump and apologize. I just shook my head, not in the mood to speak. After some soft whispering to Jumin and little glances my way, I felt the dark-haired man pat my hand gently. "Excuse me MC."

***

"The bodyguards are on standby to move in once you confirm to me the address and information you have." Jumin was worried, tapping his fingers impatiently on his arms. Seven looked up from what seemed like frantic typing to him, while Yoosung had stayed behind with MC. A faint squeak of pain from the blond had Seven perking up, looking towards the door. Jumin stepped into his view. "He probably did the stupid thing and took her hand. Women in labor don't pay much attention to how much pressure they're applying."

Seven raised an eyebrow at the older man. Why would he know something like that? Jumin tended to research strange topics all the time, so maybe he'd just been brushing up. The redhead looked back to his screen. "Looks like his phone is still in the same location, a small home just outside of town registered to a Sakura from Japan." He paused to pull up another screen before continuing. "Looks like she moved here from Japan shortly after Zen announced his relationship with MC. She's been all over his fan clubs calling herself the 'True Mrs. Ryu' as well as being a major leader of the MC Hate Club that scattered after Zen and his agency disowned them."

Jumin ceased his tapping on his arms and instead fixed his cufflink as he thought it through. "It would seem he has somehow been kidnapped by a super fan. How did she manage to bring down a man as strong as he is? As much as I don't understand his choices and opinions, Zen isn't weak, and he isn't stupid."

Seven pulled up another screen in answer. It showed a video of Zen standing with his back to a woman dressed all in black, a hoodie barely cover her face. He pressed play and Zen hung up the phone, his call to MC, and then the woman hit him over the back of the head. She dragged him away and out of the alley. The redhead pressed a button to show her struggling to push him into the back of her car and then driving away, pulling her hood down to reveal her face, confirming her identity with Seven's research.

"We don't know what she wants with him, so we need to send someone in, fast." Seven had barely finished his sentence before Jumin was once again on the phone to Jaehee. "Send them in." Well, at least they were taking care of it.

***

Zen hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep again until he heard a door opening. His eyes flew open, and he leaned away from the wall he'd propped himself against. "Who's there?" A giggle answered him and then a short woman, her hair black as night, eyes a strange shade of pink, came into view. "Just your darling wife, silly. Are you ready for dinner?" What was obviously a home-cooked meal was on a tray in her hands, which unlocked a little attached mini cage to push into his area. Zen didn't move. What was this? His wife was at home and probably scared out of her wits, which wouldn't be helpful for the twins. They were probably even on their way and he wasn't there for MC _again_.

"I don't want to play this game. Let me leave before my friends find me." He was trying to keep his temper under control, seem like he was perfectly calm, but he honestly wanted to hit this woman in the face. Her smile was so creepily serene. "No one's going to find us here, honey. Don't you worry; you're safe from that witch MC now. I know she forced you to date her and then she got pregnant to trap you, didn't she? So disgusting." Zen inhaled sharply, his fingers going to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He heard it then, the sound of doors slamming open and footsteps upstairs. Faintly he could hear what they were saying. "Secure the area. Your first priority is to capture Sakura and rescue Zen. Move." The RFA had come through for him. The woman was still serenely looking at him. What was with this woman. How deluded was she? Was this just something he did to people? Alia, and now this Sakura woman...

Zen shook his head and pulled his phone from his pocket. Now that they were here he could risk it. His eyes widened. Ten missed calls from his wife and a multitude of angry and clearly terrified texts. Frantically he sent a few of his own back, telling her what had happened, that he loved her, and that he would be there soon.

Not a minute later, Sakura was shrieking as the bodyguards entered the room. "Zenny, protect me." The albino snorted mirthlessly as he stood. "Not on your life." That was when her face became a pit of rage, fighting against the bodyguards who held her back. "That witch brainwashed you!"

Really, he was doing his best to ignore it, but as soon as the guards had opened the cage and he was being walked past her, he turned and put his face right by her ear. "Rot in Hell." He wouldn't raise a hand to her. She was clearly insane, and he had better things to focus his energy towards. Zen learned from the bodyguards that his wife was in labor at the hospital nearby, and it wouldn't be long until they arrived. No one knew if the twins had been born yet, and Zen was hoping he would be there in time.

***

The look of relief on Jumin's face when he had reentered the room this time, saying that Zen was safe, it had helped wash away some of the fear. Zen was on his way. My phone was vibrating like crazy across the room, but the doctor was busy checking me over, so he wouldn't let me use it. "If you don't progress any farther soon, Mrs. Ryu, you might have to go in for c-section." I had been told my body was fully ready for the babies to come, but for some reason we just weren't getting anywhere. "We should prep you now." The doctor gave me a look when I shook my head vigorously. "If the babies aren't in danger...I need my husband here first."

Now Jumin was the one giving me a look. "Wouldn't you rather get it over with now? You're in so much pain, it simply isn't logical to..." I snapped at him, too tired and too in pain to care at the moment, and he didn't even flinch. "Shut up about your logic. I don't care about logic. I want Zen." Immediately guilt washed over me as Jumin once more patted my hand through a contraction. I'd have to apologize later.

The door opened, and I didn't open my eyes, expecting that the doctor had left or that it was Yoosung again, except then I heard his voice. "MC..." Zen. He was here. My eyes flew open and I tried to sit up more in the bed only to have him there wrapping his arms around me, keeping me in place.

His hand now rested on my stomach and it was like everything in me had relaxed again. There was still pain, but there was also Zen. "Babe, I'm so sorry..." His ruby eyes had tears in them, but I couldn't say much at the moment as there was another contraction, one with a considerable amount of pressure. "Oh God, I need to push..."

***

The doctor had laughed after handing us our children, joking that they had obviously just been waiting for their dad. Zen leaned over me to stroke my hair as his other hand kept going from one baby to the other. He had wanted two baby girls, but what we had gotten were one of each. They both looked exactly like him.

"God cursed my children with beauty too..." His voice was so full of adoration, and all of the stress from the day had melted away into pure unadulterated joy. We named our son Jun, meaning talented or handsome and our daughter Areum meaning beauty. It would be a little while before I went back to work as Zen's manager, but we had a long road ahead of us as a family of four, one that would fill our lives with happiness and memories.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	12. Are Those Lines?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC returns to the set after her maternity leave to manage Zen as his new project costarring with Echo Girl. There are direct quotes from his after ending in here, so read at your own spoiler risk.

 

***In this chapter, starred portions indicate direct quotes from Zen’s After Ending. Read at your own spoiler risk. ~Let’s Connect! FFC***

Of course, the project that I came back to work after maternity leave was the one with Echo Girl. I had been somewhat apprehensive to be around the woman that had nearly destroyed my husband’s career, but after seeing her interviews in which she appeared incredibly embarrassed over the incidents, I didn’t feel nearly as uncomfortable. Zen assured me that he was going to be fine working with her.

Really the biggest problem with working with her was that she was an absolutely terrible actress. We were stopping scenes over and over because she didn’t know her lines or couldn’t get the actions right. Zen, of course, was doing a fantastic job as always. I loved watching him in his element, and it was good to be able to again, even though I was constantly checking my phone for texts from our babysitter, which happened to be Jumin this particular day.

Jumin had taken the day off to help me feel more comfortable, much to everyone’s surprise, but our twins absolutely loved him, much to their father’s irritation. Jaehee was helping him and had turned it into somewhat of a job, sending me messages every half hour on the dot about how the children were doing, which I appreciated since it was my first day without our little ones. Apparently, they were working on something with finding V, since it had officially been two years without him now and the next party would be coming up.

Another break was announced. I sighed, but at least as a manager I was only supposed to worry over and correct Zen. Echo Girl was impossible to correct anyway, from what I could see of her manager trying. Zen came up to me and I offered him a water bottle. He started to blabber on about this and that about the shoot and whether I was doing okay on set. I loved when he would do that, and he was always looking out for me. Zen really knew how to make a woman melt, even now that we’d been married for nearly a year.

*”I’m so happy to see you watching me. I want you to be my manager forever. I get to see you at home and at work…I can never get sick of seeing my cutie pie’s face…”* Zen’s voice trailed off as his eyes trailed over me. Instantly I felt heat in my veins. How was he even still interested in me like that with as little time as we had together thanks to the twins, with as much as my body had changed since then? I would never understand, but he always made my blood boil even with just a look. *”But…why are you wearing such a low-cut top? What if the other crew members see you? We have a lot of young guys here. It’s okay when you’re home with me. What if one of those guys stares at you while I’m focusing on my scene. You’re mine!”*

I rolled my eyes and watched him as he drank the rest of the water from the bottle I had given him. “You’re so ridiculous sometimes. You know I’m all yours. Just relax Zenny.” He was adorable when he was being jealous. Women were always all over him, and it irritated me, but I trusted him. Somewhere beyond the complaining, I knew he trusted me too, just not the wolves with their eyes on me. Once he’d finished his bottle he held up his hands. *”Ugh, alright…I won’t be so sensitive outside. But…let me make sure when we get home that you’re mine.”*

He was really doing his best to turn me into a puddle, and we were in public at his taping! I had to pause to take a few deep breaths to bring down the heat now in my face. His words turned sweeter but they had the same effect. *”I’m so grateful that we can be together like this. Don’t start blushing. You are always a blessing and my source of happiness…I want you to be proud of that. Every morning when I see you asleep in bed, I tell myself that I love you and always be true to you. Isn’t that pretty amazing?”*

Now I chuckled and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. “It is amazing, some amazing lines of yours?” Normally we tried to keep our hands off of each other at his rehearsals and tapings, but somehow, we always failed. We just weren’t very good at keeping our hands off of each other. He looked almost lightly offended as he responded, putting his hands on my hips to pull me closer to his body. *”No, what? I’m not practicing my lines.”* He bent to brush his lips lightly against mine, making my heart race all the more. *”I mean all of that. MC…When I see you fall asleep beside me every night…I think about our past, present, and future…Because we are each other’s mirrors and our paths.”*

I leaned back away from him to poke his nose and pull away. The others were starting to stare and I was certain more than one photo of this exchange would be on a magazine cover or a part of a feature article or segment on the news. “You’re making me cringe.” That just made him chuckle and he pulled me closer, never caring about the world seeing the two of us together. *”Sweetie, I guess you don’t know what’s really cringeworthy. I don’t want to stop expressing my love. Look into my eyes MC, you are my life and my traces. Sometimes, we fight over small things, but our hearts are connected, so I’ll start to understand everything you went through in your life when I wasn’t there. Because now, basically you are my life.”*

His words just kept coming and my legs and heart just kept feeling shakier. Now I was holding onto his costume just to stay upright as he pressed his hand against the small of my back. *”You are my sun, my moon, and my stars…* Our children are my angels. *No matter how far apart we are, we’ll always think of each other…”* He pulled me closer, taking my chin and tilting my face up for a kiss, and at this point I was far too weak to resist. Zen laughed as he lightly brushed his lips against mine, not really kissing me quite yet, rather a tease in his own way.

*”Good job listening to all this, cutie. Even when the sun rises from the West and sets in the East, my heart will never change. My MC, I love you forever.”* Now he kissed me and I heard the sounds of the cameras going from the paparazzi in the corner. At least if they were here they weren’t bothering our children any. I melted into his kiss before pulling away and pushing him back towards the taping area. “I think your five minutes are up, handsome husband.”

Zen just chuckled and did as he was told. “Alright, alright, cutie. I do as my manager commands.” I continued to watch him, shaking my head at Echo Girl’s antics. My phone pinged and I checked. A photo of our angels. Unfortunately, the message accompanying the photo wasn’t nearly as positive. The paparrzo that was constantly following me around during my maternity leave trying to get photos of our little ones had shown up at C&R and been escorted from the premises. Somehow, the man had become obsessed with our children and the longer it went on, the bolder he got. I was starting to get incredibly worried. There were so many things to worry about, V, the paparazzi and the Zen’s continually growing career. I sighed as yet another break was announced, Echo Girl storming away from the taping area again.

Check out my website for more.! [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	13. Everything's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zen and MC's anniversary, but as they're getting the kids to the babysitter, something goes wrong. What will come of this situation?

Zen was nuzzling into my neck, and I opened my eyes slowly, mumbling something even I couldn’t understand. He chuckled and kissed my jaw, his hand coming around to slide along my thigh. “Good morning, Babe.” I put my hand over his, feeling his ring against my palm. It was our anniversary, wasn’t it? “Do you have anything special planned for us today, Zenny?” My husband squeezed my thigh and it was instant heat for me. “I think I have a few things in mind.”

His hand slid into my panties now and I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against him as he continued nuzzling into my neck. His lips brushing against my neck left goosebumps, in stark contrast to the heat between my legs as he teasingly stroked up over and over, barely touching me. I whimpered and bucked my hips forward only to get a nip. “Patience, cutie…”

The kids were asleep in their room on the other end of the house, so I wasn’t terribly worried about noise; Zen certainly wasn’t. ‘It’s a basement house, they won’t hear a thing.’ As far as we knew they’d never even woken up. He broke my concentration as he dragged his teeth over my earlobe. “Don’t lose focus, Babe. Remember you’re here with me.” When I intended to respond, all that came out was a breathy moan as he pushed his fingers up against my sensitive bud.

Why did he have to be so good at this? Zen kept up the light kisses as he swirled his fingers around that most sensitive spot. He was driving me insane, absolutely insane, and I moaned his name. I could feel his hardness against my bottom. Knowing that he was enjoying this only made me all the more heated.

Once he slid a finger inside of me, I was completely lost, I grabbed his forearm and squeezed it as though I was holding on for dear life. On some level, I was, because my mind was slipping fully into pleasure, completely blank of anything else as the little shocks of heat made me whimper and move against him. He was building me up higher and higher and then he pulled his hand away from me.

The sudden loss of pleasure had me grumbling his name and he just laughed, moving to push me onto my back. “What? Did you want something?” The smirk on his face only made it worse. “Zen, please don’t tease me.” He nuzzled my nose and gave me a slow kiss. “Alright, cutie. I’ll stop teasing you.” In a flash my panties were gone and he was thrusting in, already aware that I was ready thanks to his ministrations. Thankfully I had gotten on the pill after the twins, so we didn’t have to worry about the condom anymore, but I wasn’t thinking about that at the moment anyway.

He picked up a slow and yet relentlessly deep pace. I was completely lost, running my hands along his back, shaping the muscles of his body that he’d crafted with so many hours of exercise, the body that was all mine. Zen was pressing kisses everywhere. Every kiss he placed left a hot spot on me until I was covered in them. Thanks to the build up I’d already had, I went over the edge within minutes, but Zen kept moving not letting me come down from the heat washing over my every cell, making me feel like my body was going to burst before I was building up again.

“I’m not going to be done for a while, Babe.” His whisper in my ear made me shiver, and he was in no way apologetic. By the time I’d built up for a fifth time, I could tell by the way Zen was moaning my name against my neck that he was finally there with me. I wrapped my legs around him and pressed him closer, changing the angle to let him in as deeply as he could go. Zen found my lips and kissed me hard, taking my breath and then we were both over the edge, moaning into each other’s mouths as our tongues tangled and electricity snapped hard in each of us.

***

We were walking the babies to their babysitter’s house, hoping to spend the rest of our anniversary going out for dinner and spending our time alone. Zen loved our twins and was currently cooing to them as he pushed the stroller. “My little angels are so beautiful they turn everyone’s heads.” I rolled my eyes. They had inherited his looks, of course, and he never stopped talking about how gorgeous they were. It was sweet, but it did annoy the Hell out of everyone in messenger from time to time, just like his own narcissism had always irritated them. Yoosung was always threatening to cut off Zen’s rattail if he didn’t stop, and I was just trying to keep everyone on task for the next party.

Familiar clicking and flashing had me stopping in my tracks and then Zen was stopping too. At first, we weren’t sure where they were coming from, but now someone had run up and grabbed the stroller, tilting it over as he tried to pull it away from Zen’s grasp who only tightened his hold hard. The babies started to scream and I recognized the person. It was that one paparazzo that was always following us, his camera hanging around his neck. Instinctively, I reached out and yanked on the man’s camera, essentially choking him until Zen punched him hard in the face. I heard his fist connect with bone and the grunt from the man as he let go of the stroller and fell backwards.

“I need the children for the savior! She wants their beauty!” He was crying out loudly now and attracting attention as he went to grab at the stroller again. Zen kicked him hard in the gut. “Stay the fuck away from my family.” He was angry, seeing red, only calm because he was holding the stroller. I went around to check on the babies and shh them. Their faces were nearly purple with how loud they were screaming. Now that Zen saw I was with them, he let go and went for the man, grabbing him as though he were arresting him. “What are you still doing here?”

The man repeated his cries and Zen’s ruby eyes met mine. We nodded to each other and Zen dragged the guy along. It looked like our anniversary was going to be somewhat interrupted. At first we took him to the police and then we called Jumin to let him know what had happened, since he was in charge of the RFA now and would need to handle the press. We all agreed that the exclamations the man had made were concerning, but it wasn’t until after we called Seven to check with him that we really understood how bad it was. The man was from the same organization that the man who had tried to abduct me had been from. V had told us not to look into that, but now that he wasn’t here to make decisions anymore, Jumin told Seven to get to work on finding them. If the children were at risk, so was the rest of the RFA.

Once we were home again, we put the little ones down for a nap and Zen wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. It was comforting to listen to his heart beat, although his words in his soft and gentle tone were equally as comforting. “Everything is going to be alright…Seven will find this organization and now we’ll finally settle what happened with the man who tried to kidnap you.” I nodded and he held me closer, stroking my hair. “Everything’s alright.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	14. All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only did it take a long time to get to the answers Zen and MC have just found, but now it will take more time for the new questions that have boiled up to be answered.

“No, Zen.” Jumin was signing off on some paperwork as he responded, his tone completely devoid of feeling. This was Jumin in as much of his business mode as was possible, and I had to admit this time around that I completely agreed with him. “You need to stay. Take care of your wife and children.”

I held his arm as Zen’s fist clenched. He hadn’t moved, but I could tell that my husband was preparing for a fight. “Zen please…” Now he looked down to me, his ruby eyes locking onto my gold. I could tell just from the look in his eyes that there was no getting him to back down, but what he said next was just further evidence. “These people tried to *take* MC. They tried to *take* my angels. I have to go.”

Then he tore his gaze away from mine and locked it to Jumin’s obsidian black. They stood like that for a while. I couldn’t handle the intensity of the situation, looking around at the people around us. There were bodyguards everywhere, Seven was doing *something* on computers in the back of a big van after giving Yoosung a kiss goodbye, and Jaehee was running around from group to group checking in and giving instructions as I stood there with Zen and Jumin facing off. At least the children weren’t around all of this stress thanks to their babysitter who I would be joining as soon as everyone left. Finally Jumin spoke again. “Stay with at least one of the teams at all times.”

I didn’t want him to go, but Zen seemed so much less tense already. “Time to go!” Jaehee called out from where Seven was and Zen turned to me again as Jumin walked away. “Zenny…please…” There was no way I was going to talk him out of going but…”Don’t get hurt. Come home safe.” The smile on his face was as brilliant as ever as he pulled me close and kissed me deeply, making my heart race just as quickly as ever. “I’ll be back soon, babe.”

Jaehee, Jumin, and Yoosung were with me and the babies in an upstairs office of C&R after the twins had been dropped off. Yoosung spent most of his time listening to reports from Seven on the earpiece Jumin had given him. He’d grown up a lot since my wedding, but he was very much afraid right now, evidenced by the way he continued to play with the golden ring on his finger, the ring Seven had given him when they’d gotten engaged.

Jumin played with Zen’s ‘angels’, letting me spend time in my own head and worries. It was both a good and a bad thing. Good because I was able to rest but bad because my mind was only occupied with thoughts of what could possibly be happening out there at the Mint Eye headquarters.

***

It was easy enough. The bodyguards had entered, capturing a large group of Mint Eye members right from the beginning. Each of the members were strange, some screaming, others just flopped around. They were clearly on drugs or something, Zen had seen his fair share of drug addicts and people who were high while he’d been in the motorcycle gang in his youth, and that’s definitely what this was. So, what did these drug addicts have to do with his family? Why did they want the RFA.

Seven had gone off with a group into another area of the headquarters and Zen continued along with his, a group of about five men, huge and far stronger than he was. He was damn glad they were on his side, to be frank. The headquarters here were basically a maze past the front ‘church’ area, now he turned the corner, the biggest bodyguard shoving a door open and then Zen froze.

What was he seeing? Turquoise hair, incredibly thin and weak, V was cowered on the floor looking up at a blond woman in robes, her green eyes hazy when before they had been bright and beautiful. That was Rika. That was definitely Rika. Rage, confusion, fear, everything whipped through him hard, and then Rika was screaming and launching herself at *him.* Zen was frozen in place but the bodyguards caught her. What she was screaming didn’t register as his ruby eyes looked over to V again who was being helped up by another bodyguard. “V…”

V was looking around like he couldn’t see a thing, but as soon as he heard Zen’s voice, he locked onto his position. Was V blind? Zen realized that his arm was shaking from how tightly he had his fist clenched. “What the Hell? Rika is alive? You’ve been here hidden in Korea this whole time? You’re a part of Mint Eye?” Question after angry question flew out unstopping. It probably wasn’t the time, but Zen was just so angry. What was all of this?

His former best friend, the man who should have been his best man at his wedding, the man who had disappeared without a trace over two years ago, he’d started crying, and Zen realized that he was crying too. Then he was holding V and V was answering. It all made sense; it really did, but it didn’t make him any less angry. “We’ve all…been in so much pain. From Rika to your disappearance…You know what Yoosung is going to be like when he finds out, don’t you?” V just nodded. “I know…it’s all my fault.”

Zen wasn’t having it. “Just shut up.” He stood again and pulled V up with him, following the bodyguard that had stayed behind with him while the others had left with Rika. “You’re such an idiot. You should have told us and we would have helped. You don’t get to blame just yourself anymore.” V had a lot of explaining and apologizing to do, but it wasn’t like the others hadn’t foolheartedly just believed him even when they knew in their gut that something had been wrong.

By the time we were all reunited, there was healing to do on all sides. Seven had found his brother and revealed his true past to us. His brother would need a lot of personal care in a hospital which Jumin obviously took care to provide. Yoosung was angry, confused, sad, but he had Seven to keep him on track. Everyone was angry at V but they were also so relieved to have him back in one piece after two years.

Zen sang his angels to sleep that night, spending extra time like he always did when he was stressed, and I couldn’t blame him. When he finally got into bed, I curled up into his arms and he pulled me as close as he could. There was anger and worry coming off of him in waves, and I tried to give him comfort in the vest way I could. “It will take time…Just give it time.” He snorted softly and kissed the top of my head. “All this time, and we still need more.” It was a little absurd, but we knew that’s the way it worked.

Check out my website for more. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	15. Songs End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC have lived a long and happy life, but it's time to pass the torch.

"I feel old..." Zen and I were nuzzled up on the couch, his head resting on top of mine, an arm around my waist. On the TV our twins were performing, their K-Pop Group, White Angels had become a sensation almost as soon as they started. Their father had been amazingly supportive of their music and helped them as much as he could, but he always worried that people were only interested in our children for their looks.

I snorted softly and gave his cheek a kiss. His own looks were far from faded, the only new thing about him were the smile lines and crow's feet he'd acquired during our long life together. My husband was every bit the wonderful and romantic man he'd always been, just older and wiser, and a lot more calm-tempered. "You _are_ old. We both are now." What were we now? Almost fifty-five? It seemed like only yesterday we had met on the messenger and fallen in love.

Zen gave me a frown and nuzzled my nose. "Come on, babe, don't be like that. We're still young." I laughed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "You're the one who was saying you felt old." His ruby eyes met mine and sent my heart racing. How in all the years that we'd been together could he still do that to me. "Yes, I _feel_ old that doesn't mean I _am_ old."

My phone started going off and I checked the messenger. We were preparing for our last party as the RFA leaders. "Are you still going to do a performance for the guests at the party?" My husband scoffed and struck a pose. "Of course, everyone needs a dose of my talent and beauty." I just rolled my eyes with a smile. The RFA would be passed on to Yoosung and Seven's adopted son as well as the new chief assistant to Jumin's adopted daughter Elizabeth. V would and Saeran were staying on as members, simply because they didn't have anything better to do, or so they claimed. I thought maybe being a part of the RFA helped them feel like they were giving some good back to the world after having been a part of Mint Eye which had put out so much bad.

Gyeong was very much like Yoosung, intelligent and kind-hearted, but he also had a knack for getting into trouble like Seven. Elizabeth was essentially Jumin in another life. After Jumin's dear cat Elizabeth the 3rd passed, Jumin found Elizabeth at an orphanage on a business trip and took the white haired and blue-eyed girl in. Zen had called him absolutely ridiculous for naming his adopted daughter after his dead cat, but Jumin had insisted like he always did when he had made a decision.

Our own children would be taking part in the RFA as well, though not as enthusiastically as the others. They were more interested in their tours, but they said they'd do performances for the RFA no problem, and did often do charity shows. Zen took my hand gently and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "Are you alright, babe?" That age-old blush rose to my cheeks. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about the future." 

Ruby eyes looked over my face, deciding if I was telling the truth before he leaned in to give me a soft and sweet kiss. "We still have plenty of time to be happy together, my cutie."

Zen wasn't wrong. There were many more years for us to be together. Years turned to a decade, but eventually, like with all things, time did run out. It had started as a cough and a sore throat. He woke up one morning soon after, and he couldn't speak. We were concerned, of course, and went to the nearest specialist only to be told that he had an autoimmune disease that had started by attacking his vocal chords. There was no more of hearing his soft and gentle tones, definitely no singing.

He got weaker, and so did I. Sure, I hadn't caught what he had, but as he faded, I faded with him. Their children buried Zen and MC side by side under a rose bush, the same breed of roses MC had always thrown their father after his performances. They sang softly some of their songs from their newest album, but songs end, and they eventually went home.

In their lifetime, Zen and MC raised millions through the RFA hosting more than 20 parties. Zen had become a renowned musical actor with his manager by his side, and the whole of Korea mourned their loss, but they left behind a legacy in the charity work they had given so much to and their children who brought their own musical talents to the nation, bringing joy to the masses. Zen and MC's song ended and another song began.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
